Can An Angel And A Human Really Be Lovers?
by Victoria Pendragon
Summary: A love story between a young woman, Evelen, and her Guardian Angel, Tashir. Will it work, or will she find someone else before Tashir returns? If enough people review, I'll write a sequel, so PLEASE review! I'd like to know what you think of my story.


_This story starts out with a girl, named Evelen, 9, on a slave ship. She was captured by a notorious slave-gang, known only as the Seven Seas' Slavers, or SSS. They make a living kidnapping, buying, and selling slaves. Known for not letting a single slave be bought without first breaking their spirit, these slavers are the things that make up many-a-child's nightmares. This is her story._

From the day she was captured, Evelen was beaten, more brutally, and for longer then the other slaves, for she was more beautiful and courageous than the others. She was made into an example, all the other slaves were called whenever she was to be whipped, of what would happen if any of the other slaves were to ever disobey anything they were ordered to do by crew. At the end of every day, Evelen, before she fell asleep, would pray for someone to save her from this cruel fate. She would pray that, if it were possible, that she would have the courage to stand up to the SSS, and demand to be set free. For forty nights, she prayed, again and again, for help, for freedom, for someone that would save her from this terrible fate. On the forty-first day, Evelen's prayers were finally answered. She had just been brought out onto the deck of the ship, and told to stand next to the mast of the ship, and the others were being ordered onto the deck to watch Evelen being beaten. The captain, having just grabbed a whip, stopped, and looked up at the sky. For in the sky, was a beautiful angel, whose's name was Tashir. Tashir came down upon the deck of the ship, gracefully folding his massive, white-feathered wings, and slowly, calmly, walked to the scared speechless captain, who was still holding the whip, and removed it from his hands, then tossed it over the side of the ship. The captain, still speechless, could do nothing but stare, as did the rest of the crew and slaves, with eyes the size of dinner-plates, at the radiant angel that went by the name Tashir.

Evelen, however, was not affected in that way by the angel, for, somehow, she _knew _that her prayer had been granted, and that this angel was the one that had come to save her from this life of slavery. Tashir walked over to Evelen, who was uncertain of what to do, and gracefully picked her up by her waist, and flew her to the crow's nest at the top of the mast. He placed her there, and went to hover beside the crow's nest, to look at the captain and crew. He spoke to them, using a voice as clear as ice and just as cold. Tashir addressed the slavers, giving them a warning, "You, who have tormented so many innocent children, are condemned by the guardian angels of these children that were killed by you and those who helped you, to wander the furthest reaches of the ocean, never to see land again, or ever steal again, for the remainder of eternity, and your captives released, having no harm befall them." Tashir then turned to Evelen, saying, "One day, when you truly need me, I will return, and will never leave you, as I must do now. You will be safe from now on." In his mind, however, as he put Evelen back down upon the deck of the ship, he knew that what he said were lies, for he knew that Evelen was **not** safe, that she had a very difficult future ahead of her, and that she would need him very soon because of it.

As Tashir flew away, he realized that, over the nine years of watching Evelen grow up, as every guardian angel should, he had fallen in love with her. He remembered that He had said to him just before he left, "Only when she accepts you as you love her, in her heart and her mind, and has lost it all, _then, _you may go to her again", Tashir finally understood. He had meant that, after this, he would only be accepted by her, and so be able to help her, when he admitted to himself that he loved Evelen, and she admitted the same. But, he knew he would not be able to protect her from the heartache that would be the reason she would call him. He vowed to come to her the moment that she confessed that she loved him, as he loved her, not only to take her for his own, but to comfort her in her time of grief and sorrow.

Back on the ship, Evelen's captors were still in a daze, even when the angel was out of sight. The captain himself led Evelen back to the hold of the ship, where she and the others were being held, but this time, it was different, instead of being dragged back, she was carefully led, and then gently let back into the hold. The other got very similar treatment, to their immense joy. Evelen was in her own kind of shock, however. When she settled down in her resting place, the only thing she could think about was why the angel had picked her to save, and not just ignore her completely, for she thought that she was nothing special, not worth notice, for even the lowest member of the SSS, when he wanted a bedding companion, never chose her. She was secretly glad of that, for whenever the poor girl came back, she was in such poor health, she had to be helped with everything for a minimum of three days, depending on who had decided that he wanted her that night. Soon the ship came to a harbor and the children were freed from the hold of the ship, sore, hungry, and anxious to be with their families again.

Evelen returned to her parents and, slowly, her mind blocked out the entire ordeal, so that she wasn't burdened with terrible memories and fears. Fifteen years slowly passed, and Evelen fell in love many times, or she thought she did, but every time, something would happen that would end the relationship that was between the two of them. Among those that Evelen became involved with was a charming young man by the name of Laurence Atwood. Evelen attended New Vista High School with young Laurence, and the two quickly became good friends. At the time, both were seeing someone else, but, like all of Evelen's other relationships, hers soon fell apart, leaving her alone, again. Evelen went to Laurence for comfort, and, Lashanece, Laurence's girlfriend at the time, saw this as Laurence being unfaithful, and confronted him about it. Poor Laurence had no idea why Lashanece would act this way, and because of this, everything that he said to Lashanece just made thing worse. Lashanece had put up with a lot of things where Evelen was concerned, but this was the last straw for her. Lashanece asked Larence to come over to her house, saying that she needed to talk to Laurence, and so he came. But Evelen decided to come along as well, and this was just too _much _for poor, stressed Lashanece. What Lashanece had planned as a simple, quiet talk with Laurence to tell him that she wanted to break up became a screaming and crying mess when Lashanece saw Laurence, **and **Evelen, on her front doorstep. Evelen had no idea that she was the cause of all this anger and resentment, so she had no apology for Lashanece when she saw her. All she could do was sit there and hope that everything came out alright. Laurence tried to calm Lashanece down, but he failed, only making her angrier. When all was said and done, Lashanece was in tears, Evelen was thoroughly confused about why Lashanece was so upset about her being with Laurence, and Laurence was feeling quite guilty for acting the way he did whenever Evelen was involved.

Over time, all three reconciled, and Evelen and Laurence started dating. For once, Evelen's relationship lasted more than a few months, and she believed that Laurence was the one for her. Evelen went to college with Laurence, and got a job working at the local mall's flower shop. Life was normal for her, for, even though she had been through some _**very **_tramatic things in her youth, the mind of a young person is extremely flexable, and she had blocked out the entire event, the ship, the pirates, the other slaves, even the angel that had saved her from such a horrible fate that goes by the name slavery.

On her twenty-first birthday, Evelen was suprised by a knock on her door, but she went to answer it anyway, and when she did, she was even more suprised that Laurence was standing there, holding a bouquet of Austrian Roses, Honey Flowers, and Lilacs, her favorites. She had thought that no one knew what her most favorite flowers were, but, if **anyone **knew, it would have to be Laurence. She invited him in, and he came in, putting the flowers in a vase that Evelen had just gotten for them. He waited until she was sitting down, then he asked her if she would like to go out to dinner with him as a birthday gift. Evelen immediately said yes, for she had hoped something like this would happen for a long time. He agreed to come back later to pick her up, just before sunset, then go to the Felciano Martenia, a fancy restaurant that was nearby. Laurence picked Evelen up when he said he would, and they arrived at the restaurant just in time to watch the sunset from the table in front of the thirty square foot window on the side of the restaurant. Just as the sunset ended, and the soft, overhead light came on, Laurence, signaling the waiter with a slight nod of his head, and, as the waiter retrieved a chilled bottle of Dominus Estate 1903, got down on one knee in front of Evelen, and pulled out a small, dark blue velvet box, and opened it, revealing its contents, a small, gold, and a single, one caret diamond, ring. Evelen had turned away from the dying sunset because she saw movement in front of her, and what she saw, took her breath away, and tears started to form in her sparkling eyes. Laurence asked her, "Evelen, you are the light of my life, and without you, I could not live. Evelen, will you marry me?" Evelen, her voice chocking up with emotion, trying not to cry, said "Yes, I will". That was all she could say before she broke into tears of happiness, and fell into Laurence's open, waiting arms.

The wedding was to be held in the spring of the year after next, and Evelen and Laurence couldn't be happier. They practiced chastity, for both had been raised in a moral environment, and both believed in no pre-marital sex. The months passed, and and they both could not wait for the day they exchanged their vows, and were joined for eternity in love. But, alas, it was not to be, for tragedy struck the two lovers not two months before Evelen and Laurence's wedding. One night, long after Evelen had gone to bed, and Laurence was finishing up some things for her, he heard the sound of breaking glass, then sounds of someone walking in. Laurence went to go and see what it was, but that was what he did wrong, for the intruder had a gun, and, upon seeing Laurence, used it, so he would not be identified or caught. Evelen, upon hearing the glass shatter, woke, and heard Laurence shout. She quickly dialed 911, then, to her horror, she heard a single gunshot, Panicing, she hid, still cradling the phone in her hands, in the closet, and soon the police came, but by that time, the intruder had fled, and it was too late to save Laurence. He died protecting his home, and the one he loved. Evelen attended his funeral, three days later, still in a daze, not willing to believe that something could, and had, happened to Laurence, and her happy little family. As she saw Laurence's casket being lowered into the ground, she finally realized that Laurence was really gone, and that she was all alone, again. Tears slowly started to pour out of her eyes, roll onto her cheeks, and fall, straight to the ground, to vanish into the dirt, leaving no trace that they were ever there, other that a small, round, dark spot of ground near her feet.

That night, she prayed, for the first time in almost fifteen years. As she prayed, aking why had Laurence been taken form her like all of her other loves, she remembered** everything**, from being captured by slavers, her time spent on the ship, the other children, and the angel, all of it. All the fears, all the emotions, it all came back to her in that instant, and she was overwhelmed by the new feeling that threatened to drown out the grief that she felt at losing Laurence. At first she didn't recognize it, but, slowly, she realized, to her horror, that the strange, new emotion that she felt was love, and it was directed at the angel she now remembered, that had been buried in her memories untill this moment. Unbeknownst to Evelen, this feeling had been growing ever since her encounter with the angel, but had been blocked by her mind along with all the other momories and emotions related to the slavers. She wentto bed that night, confused, a little scared, but mainly unsure of how to handle this, for she knew that she couldn't just go to her parents and tell them what had happened, she knew what they would call this. They would call it a figment of her imagination, or, worse, they would call her crazy, and that she had gone crazy because of Laurence's death. She knew she was **not **crazy, or, maybe, she thought, she was, and just didn't realize it, for she had heard, somewhere, that crazy people didn't know they were crazy. The next day, Evelen acted as she should, mourning her lost love, while, really, she was trying to figure out what to do, and how to deal with the flood of new emotions that had come the previous night. That evening, she prayed again, but this time, she didn't ask why, but, instead, asked, if this was all real, if the angel would appear before her, so she would know that she was not crazy. That was what Evelen had planned, but it came out differently, for she actually said that she loved this angel, though she didn't know why, and, if this angel was real, for him to show himself to her, so she could learn the name of this angel, for, as far as she knew, he was nameless, and she longed for the confusing emotions to be cleared away from her mind.

Suddenly, Evelen realized that she was no longer alone in her bedroom. For a split-second, she wondered who could it be that had just suddenly appeared in her room like that, but Evelen quickly banished that thought from her head. She knew **exactly **who that person was. It must be that angel, she thought, for it could be no one else, to have just, showed up, like that, in my room. She realized, suddenly, that she also knew this angel's name, and that his name was Tashir. She turned to him, untold questions in her eyes, but her actions just then spoke louder than **any** of her questions ever could. As she ran to him, he opened his arms wide, allowing her to bury her face in his shirt, and let her cry herself out, before speaking to her. She cut him off before he could say anything, however, asking **him **the questions instead. The first thing Evelen asked him was why had he not come before, and why had he said that she was safe, when all this tragedy happened to her. Hadn't she needed him before now, and he hadn't come? Tashir replied, "The Man Upstairs, the One that tell all the angels what we have to do, told me before I left to help you all those years ago 'You must wait for her to call you with her heart, just as your heart does, before you can ever hope to help her again.' I **had **to wait for you to remember everything your mind and The Man Upstairs helped you forget, and you had to come to terms with your loss, and be able to accept me, before He would let me come down. I have always loved you, but you had to love me in return, for that is the way it is for **all **Guardian Angels, and I am no different." Evelen was stunned at this. She had so many questions running through her head, all of which she wanted to ask Tashir. He's been watching over me all my life? He's my Guardian Angel? Why did I fall in love with Laurence if Tashir was to be my soulmate? Why? As if he could read Evelen's mind, Tashir chuckled slightly, and, smiling, said "All those questions can be answered another day, but I promise you, I will answer them." Evelen started to say that she wanted to know **now**,but Tashir silenced her with a kiss, which Evelen returned passionately. They broke off, and Evelen said, "Tashir, I really do love you, but what do you mean, 'We can stay together now?' Don't you have you go back?" At this point, Tashir's great, white wings, which he had folded and pulled close to his back, extended, and wrapped around the two of them, pulling Evelen closer than ever, and enveloping them both in soft, silky, white feathers, not that Evelen minded in the least. She snuggled closer, burying herself in his soft feathers, loving the way they smelled, and how perfectly, wonderfully, satiny-soft and smooth they were. Tashir whispered in Evelen's ear, "Not if you don't want me to. I have express permission from The Man Upstairs Himself, that I can be here as long as you want me to be. I am at **your **bidding now, but don't abuse me, please." Tashir winked at Evelen as he said this last comment. She didn't miss it. Giggling, Evelen, falling backwards, resumed the kiss that the two had stopped, and dragged Tashir onto the bed with her. That night, Evelen shared her bed with a man for the first time in her life.

The next morning, Evelen woke up, thinking that she had just had the world's best dream. When she turned over, she disn't see anything out of place, which she was sure would have been the care, with the way her "dream" went, and what happened afterwards. Streching slowly, she smelled something cooking, and she thought, for just a moment, that it had been all a dream, Laurence dying, the angel last night, everything. She quickly removed that theory from her head, for she **knew **that Laurence was dead, and that, surely, angels didn't exist, muchless make house-calls, or anything else with a human. Evelen slowly got out of bed, startled to find that she had nothing on, when she normally wore pajamas to sleep in. She looked around her bedroom for her pajamas, and she found them, though they were halfway across the room, looking like they had been just thrown there, with no care of what happened to them. She walked to her dresser, and put her pajamas away, in the drawer that they belonged in, then grabbed a pair of faded blue-jeans, and a plain, light-blue, tanktop. She dressed quickly, anxious to find out what was making that wonderful smell. When Evelen finished dressing, she almost ran down the stairs to the kichen, only to find that the kichen was empty. Puzzled, Evelen walked closer, her bare feet making no sound on the tiled kichen floor, and saw that the burner was still quite hot, as if something had just been cooked upon it. As Evelen stood, looking at the stove burner, she heard a noise coming from the dining room. The dining room was not visible from the stairwell, so she had not thought to look there, now, Evelen turned, and who else did she see but the angel from what she had thought was a dream last night. She started to ask what was going on, but he silenced her with a finger, and said "That was no dream, Evelen, it was real, and if you still don't believe me, you'll have your proof in about a week." Evelen asked, "What do you mean by that?" His answer was "You'll see", and no matter how or for how long Evelen pleaded, Tashir would not tell he what he meant, so she finally gave up. "So, do you want your breakfast hot, or cold, because that's what it's going to be if you don't eat it soon." Tashir said, Evelen looked and saw that, indeed, breakfast **was** getting cold, so she sat down and started eating. As she ate, she realized that _this_ was what she had smelled in her bedroom.

A few days passed, and Evelen was in much better spirits than she had ever been after Laurence's death. Tashir had moved into her bedroom, and he kept the bed warm at night, and they were very happy together. Evelen woke up one morning, and realized that it had been only six days since Laurence had been buried. It had felt like a lifetime to Evelen, but, the more important issue right now was that she needed to get to the bathroom, and **quickly**. She barely made it to the toilet in time, before she began throwing up everything she had eaten last night. She silently thanked Tashir for not letting her eat very much, and, though she didn't understand then, she certainly did now. She thought that he must have known, somehow, that something like this would happen. As she came back, Tashir stirred, but immediately, a strange, knowing grin appeared on his face. Evelen snapped at him "What's with that face? Is something wrong with mine?" Tashir replied, "No, love, there's nothing wrong with your face. But maybe we should go and do some shopping today." Evelen couldn't understand why he wanted to go shopping today, but she trusted him, and didn't question him. But Tashir had heard her unspoken question, and said "You'll see." Evelen left it at that. Later that day, after two more trips of running to the bathroom, Evelen and Tashir went shopping, and agreed to meet at the fountain square in the center of the mall, then split up to do some individual shopping. When she went into the feminine section, she realized that her period was three days late. She didn't think anything of it, for she had been late before, and nothing had been wrong then, so why would this time be any different? She finished her shopping, and met Tashir at the fountain square. Evelen noticed that Tashir had only one, small bag, where as she had many, full of things that were needed at her house. Nothing much was said during the car ride back, but Evelen was too lost in her own thoughts to notice, and Tashir, able to see those thoughts, smiled slightly as he drove home. After they got home, and all the purchases were put away where they belonged, Evelen saw that smile, and asked what it was for, but, as always, Tashir wasn't telling. She stormed off, confused and upset, while he thought, "If only you knew"

After Evelen stormed off, she realized that she need to wash her hair, so she opened up the cabinet that held her shampoo and cream-rinse, and she went to close the cabinet, but she saw a small, white box that she knew shouldn't be there. She reached for the small box, and having grabbed it, pulled it out, and was so shocked at what it was that she dropped it on the ground. Evelen took a deep breath, and picked the pregnancy-test box up off of the ground. She remembered her mother had always talked about the signs of prenancy and that Evelen should avoid it at all costs, for, in her mother's opinion, it was too much work and pain. Evelen thought that she might be pregnant, if her mother had been correct in her description of the early signs. Tashir was downstairs, waiting for Evelen to come running out, screaming. Evelen took the test, and it read positive. Disbelieving the test, she tried again, with the same result, positive.

As Tashir had predicted, Evelen came running down the stairs, screaming with joy. She ran straight into his waiting arms, and asked him, "Did you know?" Tashir answered with the truth "I knew the first night we spent together, that you were pregnant." "Why didn't you tell me?" Evelen demanded. "I couldn't" he replied sadly. "Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore" Evelen replied. Then, with dawning horror, she asked, "But now we have to get married! I don't want my children to be the gossip of the neighborhood because we weren't married when they were conceived!" "That won't be a problem." Tashir replied. "I've been doing some shopping, and I have your dress, my outfit, and reservations at the Silver Bells Chapel at noon tomorrow" "But that's so soon! What about all of our friends? Don't they need time to get here?" Evelen worried. "My friends already knew for a long time, and invititions have already been sent to your friends. Many of them are already here, if not within a few hours of getting here" was Tashir's reply. "Thank God" Evelen whispered. "Exactly" said Tashir, with that same, small, smile upon his face again. But Tashir, being one to follow tradition, said to Evelen, "Close your eyes." Evelen, not understanding what Tashir was doing, but trusting him, closed her eyes and stood there patiently waiting. Tashir pulled out a tiny, velvetine box and opened it. He bent down on one knee, and told Evelen that she could open her eyes now. She did, and let out a little squeak of suprise when she saw what Tashir was doing. In the box that Tashirwas holding was a small engagement ring, and it had a small diamond attatched to the top of it. Tashir said to Evelen, "Evelen, darling, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you marry me?" Evelen, speechless with suprise, even though Tashir had said that they were going to get married anyway, could only nod her head in agreement before breaking into tears of joy. Tashir gently took her right hand and gently slid the ring onto her right ring finger, where it fit perfectly, as if it had been made especially for her. He then stood up, and wrapped hes arms around Evelen, and then his wings, so they were completely hidden in a shroud of pure white feathers. Evelen responded to Tashir's hug with one of her own, and as soon as she stopped crying, tilted her head up, and stole a long, passionate kiss from Tashir, who responded willingly, and soon they were so wrapped up in their own little world that nothing could have broken them apart. After a while, they broke apart, and Evelen said "You said that you want to spend the rest of eternity with me, but I can't live forever like you can. What are you going to do when I die?" "You worry too much, love. You won't die. That's the funny thing about falling in love with your Guardian Angel, part of their immortality is granted, by The Man Upstairs, to the one that has fallen in love with that Angel, for He doesn't like seeing His children, mortal **or **immortal, unhappy, so He helps us" Tashir replied to her. Evelen breathed a sigh of relief, but was struck by a thought. "What about my family? Won't they notice the diffence?" "Only," Tashir replied, "if you want them to. Now, you have to try on that dress. I'm pretty sure that it'll fit, but I just want to absolutely positive." Evelen tried it on, and it fit, except for a slight gap next to her stomach, and it wasn't visible, but before she could say something, Tashir interrupted her, saying, "It's supposed to be that way. You'll see why in the morning" She took off the white silk-and-gauze dress, and laid it out for her to wear in the morning.

The next day was very busy, and Evelen was visited by an old friend, Lashanece. She insisted on doing Evelen's hair and her makeup, much to Evelen's dismay and insistance that she could do it herself. Lashanece won the arguement because Tashir walked in and agreed with Lashanece, then was promptly shoo'ed out of the room by Lashanece, saying "The groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding! Get out, now!". Tashir left, laughing quietly at the exspression on Lashanece's face as she said that, and went to go get ready. As Lashanece laced Evelen into the wedding dress, she realized that there wasn't a loose spot in the dress anymore. She realized that her baby was going to be born in less that nine months, and the thought terrified her. Lashanece noticed that Evelen stiffened, and so she asked what was wrong. Evelen asked Lashanece, "Can you keep a secret?" Lashanece nodded her head, so Evelen continued, "I'm pregnant" Lashanece was stunned, Evelen, the only girl that refrained from physical love when every **other **girl in the city was throwing themselves at their boyfriend, was pregnant? "How far along?", Lashanece asked. "I'm not sure" was the only response that she got. "'Not sure'? How can you be 'Not sure'?" Evelen's response was quiet, and Lashanece had to lean in close to hear it. "I got pregnant a week ago, but it feels like I'm at least two and a half months along. I myself don't understand what's going on. That's why I'm not sure. But, please, don't tell anyone, please!" Lashanece promised, but was uneasy about the whole thing

Later, at noon, and everyone had arrived at the Silver Bells Chapel, Tashir and Evelen arrived, in separate cars, at the insistance of Lashanece, and Tashir was very quickly escorted to the Chapel by Lashanece, and when Tashir was inside the Chapel, only then did Lashanece allow Evelen to leave the car. Lashanece had done her thigh-length hair up into many, many small braids, placed carefully into elaborate waves and curls that lightly framed Evelen's face, then cascaded down her back, rippling and glowing as the afternoon sun illuminated it. As Evelen walked into the chapel, all eyes turned immeadiately to watch her walk down the isle to the alter. Even Tashir was stunned at the way he bride-to-be looked. He resolved to have a talk with Lashanece's Guardian Angel and see what her Angel's relationship was with her. If he could keep Lashanece from getting anymore broken hearts by giving her and her Angel the same thing that he shared with Evelen, he would, in return for this wonder that she had given him.

The vows were exchanged, Tashir saying, "I, Tashir, take you, Evelen, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I know that our love is heaven sent, and I promise to be there for you, my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. In the presence of God and these our friends I take thee to be my wife, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband. This is my solemn vow. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you need a smile, it will be mine that you see. I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. This is the moment I have waited my whole life for, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. I love you and always will, for all your life, come what may."

Evelen's vows were, "I, Evelen, take you, Tashir, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I know that our love is heaven sent, and I promise to be there for you, my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. In the presence of God and these our friends I take thee to be my husband, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful wife. This is my solemn vow. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you need a smile, it will be mine that you see. I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. This is the moment I have waited my whole life for, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. I love you and always will, for all your life, come what may."

Then, after the vows were said, a little boy, an Angel, for Evelen could see his tiny, barely feathered wings, brought up the rings, and stood there, holding the plush pillow that the rings rested upon, as Tashir took Evelen's ring and said, "I give you this ring in God's name, as a symbol of all that we know and all that we still have to learn." As Tashir placed the ring on Evelen's hand, she said, "I will wear it, my heart full of joy. Whenever I look at it, I will remember our love and the secrets we've shared" Evelen gave Tashir his ring, but before the minister could pronounce them man and wife, there was still one thing left to say. In unison, to each other, Evelen and Tashir said, "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me." The minister then declared them husband and wife, and said the timeless words, "You may now kiss the bride."

The reception was wonderful, without any flaws. Evelen asked Tashir about the little boy-Angel, and he answered that he had just received his wings, and his feathers were still growing in, so he couldn't fly. Evelen looked around and was amazed to see just how many Angels there were at her wedding. She asked Tashir, "How come only I can see their wings? Why can't everyone else?" Tashir answered that question with one of his own, "How many people still **believe **in Angels anymore?". "Oh." was her answer. Tashir continued to say that the reason that it was so peaceful and joyful here was mainly from the presence of so many Angels and that every Angel that attended was a Guardian Angel to someone here. "That little boy", Tashir added, "is the Guardian Angel of the little flower girl", pointing her out as he spoke, a little girl, around eight or nine years old, wearing a pale pink and yellow dress, the colors matching the colors of the petals that she had strewn over the walkway, and the roses that made up the archway that Evelen and Tashir were walking towards. Evelen held the bouquet of flowers, Austrian Roses, Honey Flowers, and Lilacs, tighter in her hands as they approached the archway, and when they reached it, Evelen called out that she was going to throw her bouquet. All the bridesmaids and women quickly gathered around the base of the arch, waiting, and when Evelen tossed her flowers, there was a mad scramble to catch them, ending up with Lashanece holding them, surrounded by many, disappointed looking women, while Lashanece wore an expression of utter confusion. "Evelen," she called, "does this mean **I'm **going to get married next?", her voice full of worry. Tashir smiled slightly and thought, "Well, that clears up **that **issue, now all I have to do is get him to come down a visit her." Evelen, however, had rushed down to embrace Lashanece, congratulating her and wishing her the best of luck.

Soon, it was time to leave, and as all of the goodbyes were being said, Tashir pulled Lashanece aside, saying, "You know, dreams can be an indicator of things to come, so don't discount them just because they don't seem to make sense. No, listen." Tashir said as Lashanece tried to interrupt him, "You may not understand now, but keep that in mind fotr the next month or so, it'll do you a **great **favor if you do." Lashanece nodded, and went back to saying her goodbyes. Evelen walked up and asked what that had been about, and Tashir replied that he was going to do Lashanece a favor for her making Evelen look beautiful that evening. He said that he was going to convince Lashanece's Guardian Angel, Leo, to pay Lashanece a visit, and tell her how he felt, for "there was no question now about that after He let Lashanece catch the bouquet when it had been headed away from her". Evelen asked, "Is Leo here?" "Yes, see the angel with a dark red rose as his corsage? That's him. I'm going to talk to him now, if you want to come too." Tashir replied. "Sure, I'd love to." Evelen answered with a smile. "I want to help Lashanece get her happy ending with all she's done for me." When Tashir and Evelen got to Leo, he already had an idea of what Tashir was going to ask of him, and he had no problem with it, for he said, "I saw what happened with the bouquet, she shouldn't have caught it, but she did. I take that as a sign from Him that it's time for me to move out of the shadows now, and confess" With that all taken care of, Tashir and Evelen left, headed back home to pack for their honeymoon, which Evelen had no idea where they were going, Tashir had kept it a suprise from her saying that she would enjoy it more if she didn't know where they were going. Evelen trusted Tashir, so she didn't ask. When they arrived at thier house, Tashir ent down and picked Evelen up, bridal-style, and carried her, while she giggled uncontrollably, through the doorway, and into their bedroom. when they got there, Tashir said, "Well, since you're already pregnant, we can't do that. How 'bout I tickle you to death instead?" They ended up both laughing so hard that they couldn't move, and when they finally **stopped **laughing, Evelen said, "Tashir, I have a question." "About what?" was his answer. "About the baby" replied Evelen. "What about them?" he said. "This isn't going to be a normal pregnancy, is it? I'm only a week along, yet it feels like almost three months, and it felt like two and a half when I woke up this morning. What's going on? Is our baby going to be ok?" Evelen wimpered. "First of all, we're having twins, a little girl and a little boy" Evelen's jaw dropped at this news, but Tashir continued, "and this is perfectly normal for an angel's children. They'll be **fine**" he stressed. "Stop worrying, it'll be ok." "Ok." she finally responded.

_If I get enough responses then I'll write a sequel. I hope you enjoyed the story, it took me FOREVER!!! I started it in July, and it's finally finished. I'm looking for ideas on what I should name the little boy and girl. Give me suggestions, please! This story was original, so I look forward to what you think._


End file.
